lilac carnation
by PoetryRebel
Summary: when Ally overworks herself, who's their to calm her down? our favorite blondie, of course / auslly, for autumn


**A/N: So, yeah. I had a really suckish day today and this popped into my head. It's short and bittersweet, but eh.**

**I dedicate this to my best fanfiction friend, AwkkwardTree aka Autumn, or the Trish to my Ally, because she's so awesome and she named a child after me. And we're having double weddings, okay?**

**So yeah, enjoy and please review. (:**

* * *

Valentine's day. It's supposed to be a girl's favorite day of the year, especially for someone who loves love as much as Ally Dawson does. All the twinkly lights, paper-Mache hearts, and cheesy valentines. It's enough to feed the romantic inside her, but not today. Watching Kira flirt and throw her self at Austin was really starting to get under her skin. If they say Ally misses subtlety, she'd hate to see what they say about Kira.

She's already working a double-shift today, not to mention the huge stack of homework she has yet to do and the killer migraine Dez had given her earlier to put pressure on her. She'd completely overlooked the light, lilac carnation in the practice room taped to the door with a note on it. Ally walked out the door of the practice room without giving it a second glance.

"Hey Ally, could you take my shift at Wesley's Woodshop?" Trish asked, stopping by the counter.

"Actually, I-"

"Great, thanks!"

Trish spun on her heels out the door, leaving an already overwhelmed Ally to have to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Could this day get any worse? Ally sighed, walking out from behind the counter, only to find she knocked over a display case full of cymbals. Annoyance overtook her and she flipped the shop's sign from "Open" to "Closed".

(this is a line break)

"Dez, why do you have to film your movie today?" Ally whined, looking at the busy trail of customers in the store, and the still unfinished Mt. Everest of homework.

"Because it's the last day for the film festival! Please, Ally?" Dez begged.

She sighed reluctantly, waving her hand as a gesture. He did a slight happy dance, only adding to her persistent migraine, before heading downstairs to Sonic Boom.

Ally was only in the practice room for about a minute when she heard a ruckus. Looking down from the practice room, Dez had managed to knock over the left wing of the store. He tugged at the hair on the back of his neck, giving her his sympathetic eyes. She merely rolled hers.

"I'll get it."

(this is a line break)

When the mountain of homework was finally finished, her head had succeeded in killing her and she was ready to give her dad the rest of the day.

"Hey, Dad, could you take on the next 3 shifts?" she asked, voice coming off a bit more desperate than she had intended.

"Actually, I'm heading off. There's a Roller Accordion Derby Reunion and I can't miss it!" Lester said, kissing her on the forehead. "I trust you to not give away the instruments again!"

She glanced out the door pleadingly before realizing he was serious. She sighed, making a to do list.

_1) Finish Austin's song_

_2) Finish Shifts At Sonic Boom_

_3) Take Trish's other shift at Wesley's_

_4) Repair the broken cymbals_

_5) Fix the display case Dez knocked over_

It wasn't much compared to the list of 30 things she had previously. Ally popped two Tylenol in her mouth, washing them down with water. She had hoped they would cool her head ache slightly.

They didn't.

(this is a line break)

By the end of the day, when everything else was finally taken care of, her head was about to go on trial for manslaughter, she had writer's block and couldn't finish the song, and she had a post notice on the phone from her dad saying he wouldn't be home until next Saturday. _Great,_ she muttered under her breath.

Austin walked in the practice room. A grin was plastered on his face, and it increased her headache by 20%.

"Hey, Ally. Would you-"

"No! I can't do anything else!" she yelled, standing up from the piano bench. He was taken aback and he looked at her wide-eyed. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm having a bad day," she said, slumping down on the bean bag chairs. Austin chuckled lightly and took a seat on the same bean bag chair.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to IHOP with me, but okay," he said. "What's wrong?"

And she spilled. About Trish, Dez's movie, the writer's block, everything. She kept rambling and rambling until he put his arm on her back, pulling her into his chest. He was warm and it was the calmest she'd been all day.

"It's okay," he said thinly, voice barely above a whisper.

She trudged off to sleep soon after.

(this is a line break)

When she woke up, this time she noticed a note. Only this time, it was on her nose.

_Hey Als, _

_Didn't wanna wake u. I cleaned up the store and Dez is relocating the set of his movie. Ps I covered Trish. Also, u suck at finding notes. Check the door_

It wasn't signed, but because of the grammar she could pretty much tell it was Austin. Stifling a yawn and reluctantly standing up to check the door, she froze, looking at the carnation taped to her wall. She twirled it in her fingers, before setting it down to read the note.

_To Ally,_

_Pancakes are yellow_

_Pickles are green_

_You're the best girl_

_That I've ever seen_

_Who said I couldn't write a song? Happy valentine's day!_

_- Austin_

She smiled. Butterflies were moving rapidly in her stomach, but she didn't care. Picking up the carnation, she headed out the door, to find Austin working the register at Sonic Boom with a pen tucked securely behind his ear. She yanked it out, replacing it with the carnation.

"Thanks," she said, wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. He hugged back.

"No problem. Oh yeah, and Ally?" he asked, intertwining their fingers.

"Hm?"

Austin leaned over slightly, planting a kiss on her lips. The butterflies accelerated their pace. The flush on Ally's cheeks left her unresponsive at first, but she soon reciprocated, tugging at the Carnation petals in his hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ally" Austin said cheekily as they pulled apart.

"Happy Valentine's day, Austin," she repeated.


End file.
